May the Best Tribute Win
by BlueRaspberryLily
Summary: The 127th Hunger Games-Watch them struggle through the 127th Hunger Games of Panem. May the Best Tribute win in the fight to the death. Are you ready for this?
1. Cast of Characters

Hello again(: This is what happens when I have no homework, lots of time, and no life! Anyway, I'm almost done with tributes, so reapings should be up soon… I just need my district 9 male from MaraudersOfHogwarts… Then I can get going. I don't know what order I'm going to do them in though… Any suggestions? Also, arena and gamemaker ideas will be lovely(: Anyway, thanks for everyone who submitted! Again, any questions, PM me! Oh, one more thing- I seem to be a bit music obsessed, so every chapter that is not a tribute or sponsor thing will be a song title(: I'm not going to put an artist, and anyone who can guess the artist and the reason I did it (it won't be some personal thing, but something pertaining to content) will get extra sponsor points(:

Love, Blue Raspberry

**DISTRICT ONE:**

**FEMALE: Fragrance Lauryl AKA "Bunny"**

**MALE: Satin Calliope**

**DISTRICT TWO:**

**FEMALE: Amethyst Diabla**

**MALE: Basilius "Baz" Keller**

**DISTRICT THREE:**

**FEMALE: Catalyn Parker**

**MALE: Rudauthor "Rud" Micill (Mine, I'm impatient, so probably bloodbath)**

**DISTRICT FOUR:**

**FEMALE: Gwenevere "Gwen" Fior**

**MALE: Ashi Delcox**

**DISTRICT FIVE:**

**FEMALE: KitKat Evergreen (Could end up in 6, depends on what tributes I get!)**

**MALE: Jimmy Dean (For Sure Bloodbath)**

**DISTRICT SIX:**

**FEMALE: **Aurora Bubona

**MALE: Marin Gante**

**DISTRICT SEVEN:**

**FEMALE: Holly Winterberry**

**MALE: Cedar Perenal**

**DISTRICT EIGHT:**

**FEMALE: Kitty Lawson**

**MALE: Dylan Canner**

**DISTRICT NINE:**

**FEMALE: Aurora "Rory" Tinsel**

**MALE: Reserved for MaraudersOfHogwarts **

**DISTRICT TEN:**

**FEMALE: ****Rosemary "Rose" Wood**

**MALE: Borage Stoner**

**DISTRICT ELEVEN:**

**FEMALE: Lark Mayberry**

**MALE: Roch (pronounced rock) Vienan (Possible, might be changed)**

**DISTRICT TWELVE:**

**FEMALE: Lizzabeth Rolds**

**MALE: Finch Carson**

**(MaraudersOfHogwarts you really inspire me[=) Credit to MaraudersOfHogwarts, I got this off them! The idea, not the song btw.:P**

**Song of the Chapter: Irrational Anthem- Plain White T's. Look it up, it's awesome and has some really cool bass in it!**

**Why: The bassline is stuck in my head, as well as the lyrics. Though I'd share the love(;**

I remember wishing I was older  
always something big around the corner  
but as the years go by I'm growing younger  
open eye and head still filled with wonder  
...wonder ohhhhh ...ummmmm...ohhhh

[Chorus:]  
Pledge of allegiance everybody stand up  
this is a Irrational Anthem  
we don't care if they don't understand us  
because this is our Irrational...  
Irrational Anthem ohhhhhh ohhhhhh

Let your mind go anywhere it whats to  
make your wildest wish and watch it come true  
some how somewhere we forgot  
cowboys Indians astronauts  
all the dreams we could not hold on to  
we could not Ohhhh

[Chorus]

Nothing worse then normal  
theres no fun in one day  
as everyone else gets older  
I refuse to change  
we are strong a mile long  
who side are you on

[Chorus 2x] 


	2. Obsessed: District 11 Reaping

Helloooooo(: My day is incredibly boring, and I needed something to do(: So without further ado, I present you the first of the reapings. I didn't realize how much I was going to write, so if I get anything more, I'll put it up ASAP. If thats okay(: Well, again, any questions, PM me! OH, and I think I'll alternate every chapter between the girl's POV and the boy's. Reapings are the girls. Ladies first(: Sorry guys:P OH and I know Pres. Snow is mentioned in this, and he's probably dead by now, but lets just go with the fact that he's had scientists discover a cure for him. Yeah, lets go with that!(:

~Blue Raspberry

**District 11- Lark Mayberry's POV**

I awake from the most wonderful dream to the sound of birds chirping. Great. Non- Capitol birds don't deserve to live. Anything the Capitol doesn't provide or over-see doesn't deserve to live. In my dream, President Snow was engulfing me in a hug, his sure to be wonderful smell enveloping me in its exquisite scent. Exquisite. There is no other word known to this great nation that can describe our fine leader. His beard, and his puffy lips. What other man can wear roses without feeling degraded? Oh, he is so perfect I can hardly think. As I sit pondering my good luck to live in District 11, where food is abundant, and we have considerate Peacekeepers to watch over us. Then, I am jerked back to the wonderful reality that it is Reaping Day. I have the opportunity to actually meet my savior, the awe-inspiring President Snow.

I jump up from my standard orphanage bed, and dash to the washroom, shoving my useless room mates out of the way. I must look my best for our rulers. I hear Narissa huffing on the other side of the door, waiting for her turn to make herself prettier than she already is. I don't expect the over-whelming surge of jealousy that over comes me as I think of her looks. While she is gorgeous, and exciting, I am plain and boring. My watery blue eyes take in my mousy brown hair, parted straight down the middle as usual. I sigh, and put my customary brown pants and white shirt. Why would I want to stand out in this peaceful place? After donning my Reaping red headband, I exit the bathroom, making sure my expression is peaceful, and not portraying any of the intense excitement I feel.

As I skip down to the square, I slip the precious handkerchief out of my pocket. I inhale the scent of Head Peacekeeper Rubbem, and know that I am holding a prized possession. How many people can boast of having something a Head Peacekeeper once blew his nose in? Not man. I laugh to myself, ignoring the stares.

Before I know it, our beautiful escort, dyed an electric blue with lime green hair, is reaching his manicured hand into the large glass ball. I cross my fingers, and sure enough a name is called that I recognize.

"Lark Mayberry" rings clearly through the square.

It's mine. I smile so smugly I feel like my face is turning into a shiny rubber balloon. But I don't care. I might be able to meet President Snow! YES! I feel like I could scream with joy. But I won't. I must keep my cool. As I make my way up the stairs to stand by someone who came from the place I can only dream about, I remember that I am about to fight for my life against ungrateful little twits who think only about freedom. I vow then to win at all costs.

I pull myself back to the present to observe who I will kill to meet my idol. As our adorned escort again reaches into a ball of glass, I find myself unable to breath. Who could have the joy of going somewhere as special as the Capitol? The name pulled startles me.

"Roch Vienan!" is called out.

WHAT? How can they let a mute come there? I shake my head subtly. The boy who climbs the stairs has long dark hair and dark eyes. His 5'10 height towers above mine. He is about my weight though, very slight. He peers down his long nose at me, a sad twinkle in his eyes. I am struck that even though I am a year older than him at 16, he is much more mature than I am. Whatever. While some people may respect him for that, it eludes me.

We shake hands, as etiquette dictates. If he has to die so that I must live, so be it. The honor of being in a wonderful place should be enough for him.

**What did ya guys think? Good, bad, okay? I know that from Lark's POV Roch is not portrayed right, but when it's his turn, I'll right the wrong! Anyway, review please!**

**~Blue Raspberry (Again)**

**P.S. Can anyone figure out the artist and reason for the chapter title? Okay, I know that most of the lyrics don't fit, by the general idea does… I think? I know the idea of a song title chapter is a bit lame, but oh well.**


	3. Fifteen: District 5 Reaping

HEY! Okay, so I'm listening to Taylor Swift, and am inspired to write(: Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot(: To answer some things, District 11 is exactly the same as it was in Catching Fire. Lark is just really, really, really, crazy. Yes. Slightly disturbing but oh well. Okay, so if anyone thinks I'm not portraying their character right, PM me or say in a review, and I'll re-write and update! Anyway, any questions, PM me. Without further ado, DISTRICT 5 REAPINGS! (really random order, I know)

~Blue Raspberry

**DISTRICT 5 REAPINGS- KITKAT EVERGREEN'S POV**

The more I think about it, the grimmer today seems. So much at stake. Today is reaping day. Only the most dreaded day of the year. Sighing, I swing my slim legs over the edge of the bed, letting my feet touch the cold floor. I know I must be ready early to find everyone that needs to found today. The chance that I could be chosen is not too high, but high enough to be worried. I actually calculated my chances of being chosen in my worried state the night before.

After throwing on my reaping outfit, a black skirt, with a belted white shirt, I dash down the stairs (not an easy feat in my heels) to find my father, Chaz, sitting at the kitchen table, running his callused hand through his dark brown hair, so like mine.

"You look nice," my father grunts, pulling on one of my waist length braids.

"I want to look my best if I end up going to the Capitol," I reply with a slight smile. "I'm off to go find Trish and Zeke. After, I'll be with Jaden, so don't worry about me." I'm about to walk out the door when my father throws a comment my way that stops me in my tracks, the sure

"Tell Jaden no funny business. I know you two aren't just friends kid, and I don't want him to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Only my father would think that Jaden and I would be dating.

I start to laugh, and throw "No worries Dad, we're not anything more than friends," over my shoulder as I dash out the door, thanking my lucky stars that my olive skin doesn't easily blush.

I skip through my district, waving and smiling at people I know, until I find Trish's house. My elder sister, 3 years my senior, lives with her husband, Primo, and her adorable son, Zeke. Not bothering to knock, I walk right in like I own the place. Zeke happily squeals when he sees me. Zeke has to be the cutest kid in the world, with my sister's looks (she looks a lot like me), and Primo's handsomeness. Trish looks at me and smiles. Not a person of many words, she is like me. We're both shy till you unlock the sunshine within. I spend a few minutes playing with my nephew, and discussing meaningless things with Trish. Neither one of us wants to talk about the horror happening later today. Watching someone you knew leave for a place of certain death is enough to leave nightmares with anyone.

I check my watch after half and hour and say my goodbyes. My sister tries to hide the look of worry in her blue eyes, so alike to mine, but I see it. Spontaneously, I give her a hug and whisper, "I love you Trish. Don't ever worry, I'll always be here for you."

She gives me a watery smile, and I can feel her eyes on me as I walk away from her. I try to drown my uncertainty of the coming Reaping by thinking of Jaden. He's just as smart as I am, which is quite a feat. I'm not bragging, just commenting on a fact of life. He has emerald green eyes that sparkle when he laughs. He has the most annoying habit of shaking his hair, but its easy to ignore. As I think about my best friend, I find myself running into something tall and hard. I bounce back to find Jaden grinning at me from an enviable vantage point. He reaches down to pull me up, and I smile ruefully at him. We chatter easily until we reach the square where the Reaping will happen. Together we walk to the 15 year old section, and stand side by side. Nothing can compare to the fear of being reaped. Jaden senses my uncertainty and reaches down to grab my hand. I feel myself start to bite my nails, but it feels as if someone else is doing it, and I'm a spectator.

I'm lost in a daydream until our escort, who is sporting a indigo wig, launches himself forward, screeching with an almost unintelligible Capitol accent. Jaden and I exchange a look of amusement, and refocus on the events in front of us.

He reaches a claw into the glass ball that holds names of people with hopes and dreams. I listen keenly for the death call of another girl who I might know. But the name called is much, much worse.

"Trish Evergreen!" rings out clearly through the dead silent square.

No, no, no this cannot be happening! Not my sister. Zeke cannot grow up motherless.

Yanking my hand out of Jaden's, I bolt up to the stage, ignoring Jaden's helpless shout for me.

"My name is KitKat Evergreen, and I volunteer for Trish," I say in a shy voice, aware that thousands of pairs of eyes are on me, but that masks the panic inside of me. Did I really just do that? Trish gives me a sad look, and steps down again.

I think back to my mother. Izza Evergreen was a beautiful blonde, with green eyes. Or, so I'm told. She died when I was 4, and the thought of Zeke, bubbly beautiful Zeke, growing up without a mother like Trish and I was unbearable. I know I have more of a fighting chance than Trish. I, after all, can use a bow like no other. Practicing everyday since I was ten and a half has had a good impact on me. Trish is simply too nice to do anything. I tug on the locket Trish gave me. A purple square with a picture of us resides permanently on my throat.

Pulling myself back to the present, I know that my partner will soon be joining me. Our garish escort is once again reaching a claw into a glass ball. He pulls out a slip of paper, and reads the name of someone who I don't know.

"Jimmy Dean!"

Huh? I'm confused momentarily until a boy who has a look of such innocence my heart aches at the thought of him thrown into an arena of death. He is picking his nose, something that I haven't ever seen a sane 12 year old do. He joins me on this stage, and swallowing hard, I shake his hand, trying to avoid the boogers left there. All I can think is that this kid has no chance, and for a moment, I feel true hatred for a place that can throw kids like Jimmy in with teenagers like me, who will kill to come home.

**What did ya guys think? It took me the entire Speak Now CD to write it… Fail. Haha well, review please! Any requests on what district to do next?**

**Love,**

**Blue Raspberry**


	4. Promise Keeper: District 2 Reaping

**Helloooooo again(: So, here I am, writing on Sunday morning when I should be sleeping. BUT we have no school tomorrow, so it's okay! Anyway, congrats to **_**writtenepiphany **_** for correctly figuring out the artists behind both 11 and 5 reaping songs. And yes, I do suppose KitKat is much like Katniss. Another anyway, because I like the word, there seems to be a large number of people who want district 2 next, so here is District 2 reaping! Thanks for reading, and any questions, PM me!**

**~Blue Raspberry**

**DISTRICT 2'S REAPING- AMETHYST DIABLA'S POV**

This is the day. The beginning of the rest of my life. Today, I will volunteer for the Hunger Games. Who cares if I'm only 17? I can do it. I know I can.

Reassuring myself that I can win, and I will win, I get dressed for this important day. Hmm do I want to portray vicious Career or beautiful girl? Beautiful girl wins out, and I dress in my favorite, and most flattering, purple skinny jeans, finishing off the look with a skimpy tank top with zebra stripes that shows off my chest to it's advantage. Slipping on my promise ring, Rise's gift to me, I know I look drop dead gorgeous. Many girls would kill for my looks. My curly blonde hair frames a face of an angel, with devil's pupils. My pupils are my only flaw on my face, being only pinpoints.

Not wanting to be alone with the thoughts that I might very well die in the next week or so, I skip down the gilded stairs to an even worse experience. Nalo, my arrogant 13 year old brother, is fiddling with his solid gold watch, accented with diamonds, and snapping at the maid to make his food faster.

"Nalo, SHUT UP." I snap as I briskly walk to grab an apple.

"No! She's lower class than me, and she should be honored to serve a future Hunger Games victor. Besides, my food must fill this heavenly body soon! AMETHYST! GET ME A NEW WATCH! THIS ONE IS TOO CHEAP!" The arrogance never stops with Nalo. Shaking my head, so my curls bounce around, I wander out of our extravagant house to find Rise Sheal, my extremely attractive boyfriend.

I ignore the hungry stares of the men I walk past, knowing that if I make eye contact one will try to speak to me, and win me over. They will fail, like all other suitors, but it's better if they don't even try.

I don't bother watching for Chrysonthia, knowing she will be busy preparing for the reaping. As a past Victor, she has been helping me train for this day. One day, we will both be victors, the most perfect pair of friends in District 2.

I am pulled from my thoughts as I spot Rise leaning casually against a building on the way to the square. I walk over to him, only to have him pick me up and spin me around before he finally pecks me a kiss, and sets me down. At his 6'3 height, he towers above my measly 5'6. After training for the Games, even though he won't volunteer, Rise can easily lift me up, and for once, I feel truly at peace.

He takes my hand, and toys with the diamond ring he gave me on my left hand, the one he's holding.

I look up at him with a curious expression, but he only winks, and shakes his head. Rise knows I plan on volunteering, but he also knows me well enough not even to try to convince me not to. I can be head strong, and no one would know better than Rise.

Now that I'm actually paying attention to our surroundings, I notice that not only the men we walk past are giving Rise death glares, but the females are giving me the eye as well. I smirk with satisfaction, because Rise is MINE.

We enter the square filled with other muscled kids, the Nut looming over us. Rise accompanies me to the 17 year old section, and we wait there in silence for the garish escort to begin. As our mayor begins to ready the Treaty of Treason, Rise leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Amethyst, I know you're going to volunteer, and I respect you for that. But I love you, and I need you. Promise me you'll come back to me? Fight as hard as you can to come home to me. I will never say goodbye, and never let of you. I promise." He whispers frantically, knowing that soon, the reaping for girls will ensure, and I will have to book it up to the stage to win my spot in the fight to the death.

"Rise, I love you way more than I should. SO much, it's irrational. But I don't care. As long as I live, I will fight for you. I promise." I whisper back, backing my words with a hug.

But then, the bubble of bliss is broken, as the Reapings begin. Our black and blue escort, looking like a giant, misshapen bruise, reaches into the ball of beautiful glass and pulls a name. It doesn't matter what it is, as I've already made it up to the stage, leaving behind Rise, and leaving behind my life.

Our escort, used to this kind of thing, asks me my name, and I reply confidently.

"My name is Amethyst Diabla, and I'm going to win the Hunger Games. Just though I'd let you all know." I say confidently. Off to the side, Chrysonthia winks at me, and I know I will be in good hands.

Next, is the boy reaping, and this is always brutal. A random name is pulled, and several large boys bolt upstage. But, a boy much leaner and faster than them is already there. He looks like the very picture of calm and casual, with his leather jacket, jeans, and cigarette poking out of his mouth.

"Hey, I'm Basilius Keller, but you all can call me Baz." He states with a smirk.

The escort looks startled, but continues on anyway. We shake hands, and I am left to my own thoughts. Baz is cute, in a little boy type way. He looks like an extremely tall cherub, with his blonde curls, and boyish features. Ruining the vision of innocent though, is his height and body type. He is almost as tall as Rise, being 6'3. He is well muscled, and has that I don't care attitude.

While I am fighting to get home, Baz is fighting for… I don't even know. In some ways, he reminds me of Rise, and this realization stops me in my tracks. What am I really fighting for?

**SO! What'd you guys think? This chapter was bad, I know. Not my best writing. But oh well, what did YOU think of it? It might be full of typos, sorry:P Requests for next district?**

**Love,  
Blue Raspberry**


	5. I Don't Care: District 9 Reaping

Hello! Ahhh, in response to reviews, looking back over the last chapter, I guess Amethyst is a bit arrogant and big-headed, but that wasn't my intention. Super sorry to creator of Amethyst, when her next chapter comes along, I'll fix that. ALSO! Baz, I guess I missed the cigarette ruining the innocence but oh well. Maybe it looked like a lollipop stick? In the meantime, District 9 reaping!

~Blue

**DISTRICT 9 REAPING- AURORA "RORY" TINSEL**

Lillion nestles deeper into my side, and I know it's time to wake up. I smile down at my little sister's head, glad that even though she's hit the rebellious age of 14, she's still young enough to sleep with me on the night before Reaping day. Pulling myself out of the warm bed, I begin my day.

Today would be like any other day if I wasn't about to be forced to watch someone walk up to their death, and pretend to be happy about it. Blargh.

"Rory? Where are you going?" I hear from the mass of blankets that should be my sister.

"I'm off to find Tin. I'll see you after the Reaping, okay?" I whisper back to her, not wanting to wake my parents in the next room. They don't approve of my leaving my family to be with friends on such a critical day, but I don't care. Lillion nods sleepily, and drifts back off to a land of black nothingness and sweet oblivion.

I take one look at the monstrosity I have to wear for Reaping, and about loose it right there. Is my mother delusional? The color is nice, but just the fact that it's a dress is enough to set me off. Knowing this is a fight I won't win, I tug on the dress, not liking the way it clings to my slender body.

The sea green hem goes down to about my knees. It would drown any other girl, but with my long legs, I can pull it off. I don't bother brushing my hair, knowing it will still fall back into its normal black waves to my shoulders. Blargh. I look at my pointed ears and chuckle. Elfish(: As I hear my 16 year old brother, Nill, start to stir in the bedroom across the hall, I take that as my cue to leave. I for sure do not want to be around when he discovers the…ah… surprise I left for him over his doorway. In fact, I don't want to be around when my father discovers what I did. I take my leave, and salute my brother's window when I hear the expected scream of fury. Oh, how I love messing with people.

Tin is waiting for me by the corner as usual.

"Looking lovely as ever Rory." Tin says to me. I ignore, knowing he only does this to annoy me. Why must everyone tell me I'm pretty? Blargh. I start fidgeting to cover my annoyance and he smirks at me never the less, seeing right through my charade. His brown eyes bore into my Bambi ones.

Knowing I'm nervous for the coming few hours, he starts telling me about his latest prank on his know it all older brother. As I listen, laughing at all the right times, I trace the scars over my right arm as we walk around the district, taking in the sights, completely at peace.

I start to watch Tin as we walk, observing the way he flips his dirty blonde hair as he saunters around. I guess some might find him handsome, but not me. Our friendship is simply that- a friendship. We know everything there is to know about the other, and are often found in the school headmasters office for some mischief or other we've caused. It's simply too fun not to stop, the thrill of watching the prank come together, and the look on all the prissy girl's faces as they watch it all unfold. Usually, they are our targets, but we can branch out.

After walking around for the better part of two hours, doing nothing but chatting about meaningless things, we flop on the grass next to the 17 year old section of the square while we wait for the Reaping to begin. A cat runs in front of us, and I scream as I launch myself into Tin's arms. He simply laughs, and unceremoniously dumps me back onto the ground. I glare up at him accusingly, before laughing. That's how we are together. Simple friends, laughing and taking in the world together.

I spot my family entering the square, and promise to see Tin later during the reapings, as we stand by each other every year.

My mother flutters about nervously, while my father remains emotionless. Lillion is simply doing nothing, and Nill is glaring at me. Oops. Guess he didn't like my surprise after all. Hey, at least I thought it was funny. When the mayor starts talking, we head toward our separate areas. Lillion with the 14 year olds, Nill with the 16 year olds, and me with Tin in the 17 year old section. I slip the clay out of my pocket, and start the play with the cool substance, calming me down as I watch our very flamboyant, pink skinned escort dance around the stage. I finally pay real attention when she waltzes over to the glass ball, and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Aurora Tinsel!"Rings out clearly through the silent square.

"**CRAP!"** I wonder who said that, then realize it was me. I clap my hands over my big mouth, and as gracefully, as I can, wander up the stage. I don't care what they think about me, and my looks, just as long as I get sponsors… In fact, I don't care what they think, as long as it's about me… Maybe… I see Tin looking at me with a look of disbelief on his face. I don't wanna be around him when he finally figures out what happened. Oh the person who is is going to have a fun night full of bruises and yelling.

The clay is still in my hands, and I play with it more frantically as the boy is called.

The only difference from when my name is called, is the actual name called.

"Shot Perri!"

Oh dear. A 12 year old. The only thing exceptional about this 12 year old are his eyes. I have never seen such deep green eyes. His blonde hair is falling in his eyes, almost covering them occasionally. He appears to be hiccupping, his chest moving violently.

As we shake hands, I feel bad that this kid has to die. For once, something isn't funny to me, and a prank doesn't pop into my head. This must be more serious than I thought. Blargh.

**SO! What did you think? Review PLEASE! They make my day. Anyway, thanks, any questions PM me.**

**Love,**

**Blue Raspberry**


	6. Last Kiss: District 12 Reaping

HEY! So, I do realize it's been a few days since I last updated. SO! I will TRY to get another chapter up tonight to make up for it. My week has been very chaotic. Mucho thanks to reviewers(: You guys made my day. Anyway, the arena is finished! I just have to figure out how to get a picture online… In other news, I have some things already all planned out for the actual games… Alliances and such.

One more note before we get on to the goods, if you created a character, and you're reading the other tributes (Which I highly advise), and you see a tribute you like, and want in an alliance, send me a PM and I'll talk to the creator of the other tribute and we'll see what we can do(: Thanks for bearing with my rambling!

~Blue

**DISTRICT TWELVE REAPING- LIZZABETH ROLDS'S POV**

I wake up from my dream craving raspberry preserves. I can tell today will be one of those days when all you do is crave comfort food. All I can say is that I hate that time of the month. Grumbling about the favoritism of Mother Nature, my day begins. (**A/N- Sorry if thats TMI for anyone… You guys out there.)**

After dressing in my reaping outfit, a red blouse and black skirt complete with torture devices people pass off as high heels. Really? Oh well. I straighten the picture of the sunset on my wall, supposedly painted by long dead rebel Peeta Mellark. The things you find in an old house!

I wander out of my room, and decide I might as well eat something before going to do whatever I feel like doing today. I eat little tesserae bread, but in the end give into my cravings and eat raspberry preserves… With my hands(: Sighing, I push my self up, and whisper goodbyes to Megri and Gary. Megri grumbles at me to let her sleep, and I obey her wishes grinning. Father and Mother are getting much needed sleep right now, and bothering them would useless. I skitter around the coal father tracks in everyday and waltz out the door, to a lovely surprise.

While I intended to go for a short walk around the woods to calm me down, preparing me for the Reaping later, a gorgeous sight awaits me, even more beautiful than the woods. Darrik grins down at me, quite impressive considering my 6'1 height in heels. He sweeps me up in his arms, and I try to be subtle about checking out his biceps encircling my slender waist, but fail miserably. He catches my deep chocolate eyes with his light blue ones. Oh dear. I lost my train of thought. Darrik is my boyfriend, and has been for almost a year and half. There is no one like him, and no one ever will be. Ahh. Bliss. I hope this moment never ends, but of course, like all good things, it does.

"Hey Red, hows it going?" He asks me, flipping that soft brown hair of his. Oh no he didn't.

"Excuse me, my hair is AUBURN. There is a difference between AUBURN and RED. Thank you very much." I retort, rolling my eyes behind the think lashes that come naturally to me.

"Lizzabeth, honey, you know I don't care." He states frankly, but makes up for it with a small kiss.

That's Derrik. He's frank, but lovable. He takes my hand and we wander to the woods, to our spot there. My eyes trace the freckles on my golden tanned arms. I catch my reflection in a store window, and see a girl with auburn waves in her hair, a pert nose, and freckles staring back at me, her face flushed with happiness. It's amazing what being with a guy like Derrik after playing peace keeper at home will do to you. His presence is calming, and I begin to relax.

As we make our way further into District 12, we find Thailine waiting for us, her latest boy toy on her arm. Her caramel hair swirls gently in the breeze as her stares up at me with her forest green eyes, almost the same color as the pine trees behind her. I barely take notice of the guy on her arm, knowing full well what will go on soon. As much as I love Thailine, I really wish she would settle down the guys and find a guy for her like Derrik is for me. Thailine and I hug, and we proceed on our way to the square. We stop more than once so I can help with one of the kids running around the square in tears, afraid that someone they know will be Reaped. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's people in pain. The only major occurrence is Derrik pulling Thailine's boy fling away and knowing what's about to happen, I gently tug her away to poke fun of the Capitol people hovering around the rooftops.

Derrik comes back, having taken care of Thailine's wanna-be boyfriend and his wandering hands. Derrik is like Thailine's brother, and he often takes out the trash when they go too overboard on my best friend. She may be freakishly gorgeous, but thats not an excuse for their terrible behavior. I love that about him, his unspoken protection of Thailine and I. Everytime I get unwanted attention from another creepy guy, Derrik is there. What would I do without him? He's always there for me, never letting me fall, and in return, I do my best to save him from whatever comes his way. We're the perfect pair that way I guess.

Him and I walk around till it's time to go over to the 15 section. I chatter meaninglessly, and being the amazing boyfriend he is, Derrik lets me go. Have I mentioned lately I love him?

Finally, its time. Being just a few weeks out from 15, no one cares enough to stop me from going there to stand with Thailine and Derrik. I clutch his hand in nervousness as our so surgically altered it's grotesque escort prances around the stage. Oh dear. Not again.

From my height, I can easily see everything that goes on. Our escort, Marquis or something like that, prances, so pony-like, to the glass ball to call some unfortunate's name. I've lost count of how many times my name is in there. My family depends heavily on tesserae, so my name often ends up in there too many times for comfort. I strain my ears to hear the unnaturally high voice of our supposedly male escort. I hear a name that chills my blood, and almost wish I did tune out.

"Megri Rolds!" Is called. What?

My sister is blind, in case I forgot to mention that… She couldn't do it. Not in an arena full of people who have trained for this their entire life. Deciding to play hero, I pull a bewildered Derrik in, kiss him with a passion, and whisper those three words that can save or destroy an empire if said with your heart.

"I love you."

With that dramatic exit, I dash up the stairs, and volunteer for the Hunger Games. I know that at least I have some chance, while my 17 year old blind sister has none. I'm in a bit of shock, but I do notice Derrik pulling on his beautiful hair with a distraught expression adorning the features I've come to memorize.

I watch as our escort calls the name of the other poor soul I might have to kill to come home.

"Finch Carson!" Rings out in that ridiculous voice of our ugly escort.

OH! I know him! Finch has that Seam look, with his olive skin, stormy grey eyes, and shaggy brown black hair. I guess, if I were single, I'd find him gorgeous, with his tall, lean build. But no, Derrik is still better, but I suppose I might be a bit biased… His chest moves up and down rapidly, and I observe the sure signs of hyperventilation. Like me, he appears to be trying to contain his emotions. I really hope I don't have to kill him myself. He's my age, and I've known him for a while. Why must the good die young?

**SO! What did ya think? I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet… But please, REVIEW! I love them, and they encourage me to write faster… Hint Hint… I'll try to encourporate humor into later chapters, but I want to build the characters first… It's probably riddled with grammar errors and spelling issues, but I really wanted to update! So, sorry! Anyway, any questions for requests for alliances or enemies or romances or whatever, PM me please. Or, it'll all be left up to me… *Evil Smile.***

**Love,**

**Blue Raspberry**


	7. I Hate Everything About You: 7 Reaping

HOLA! So, its been forever since I've updated. SORRY! I've had A LOT going on. Way too much. So, I'll try my best to be better about updating. So, please bear with me(: And, I'm doing this un-beta-ed, so the mistakes are probably everywhere. So, alliances/ enemies/ romances requests still going… And if it's left up to me, its probably not going to be pretty… Not blackmailing anyone or anything… AND! There will be a sponsor system, but just PM me what you want, and I'll decide if they can have it, based on previous reviews and such… Anyway, onto the story.

~Blue Raspberry

**DISTRICT SEVEN REAPING- HOLLY WINTERBERRY's POV**

Happy music spins around my brain, letting me slip into that blissful happiness. I skipped around, whistling through my teeth. I put on my reaping outfit, something I've had forever, a beautifully ratty white dress with many stains on it. So what? It has history. If someone doesn't like it, they can stick it in their juice box and suck it.

I wander down to breakfast, ignoring my roommate who happens to be sleeping outside our room. Her loss. Hahaha. I keep giggling on my way down, smiling at everyone I pass. I don't understand why they skitter away like I'm going to kill them… Kill them… Hmmm….. Naw, I'm happy right now.

As I enter the dining room of the Community Home I've been in since I was 10, I prance to the most crowded part of the table. I sit down, but the people scoot away. HOW RUDE. I start to sniff, not believing how rude people can be.

I decide to skip breakfast, considering how much I want to kill myself right now. As I'm about to walk through the door, outside to sweet freedom, a shrill voice stops me.

"Byeeeee Holly dear!" The old bat that runs the home shouts to me. I ignore her, as I always do. Who needs her? I see a bird fly by, and suddenly, I am happy again.

I continue my whistling as I walk through my district, inhaling that sweet scent of pine that lingers in the air. I wish I was out in the woods today. I love lumberjacking, being the incredibly deadly awesome person I am. NOT. I'm tiny. Most people disregard that. Screw them, I think with a smile.

I gather my shoulder length black hair into a ponytail as I walk. I catch my reflection in my charm bracelet axe, and see my sunken eyes in my heart-shaped face. I'm not very tall, only 5'0, but that doesn't bother me.

As I walk, I let my eyes wander, trying to take in every detail, as if I've been bidden to memorize it. Since I'm not exactly paying attention, I walk into something solid and warm, and look up. Mistake.

I see a couple, holding hands and looking as if they have not a care in the world. All of a sudden, I see my parents, Hazel and Cypress, standing before me instead of these strangers. THEY abandoned me. THEY ruined my dreams, I think. I start to feel myself becoming the violent and homicidal me, and don't try to stop it.

THEIR biggest mistake is smiling down at me.

"So sorry, didn't see you there!" The woman coos at me. Obviously, she is under the impression that I am younger than I actually am.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ABANDONED ME! STOP DOING THAT! DIE, STUPID HOMEWRECKERS DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! HATE, HATE, HATE YOU!" I screech, leaping at her, my only intention to rip out those eyes that remind me so much of HER.

She appears alarmed as I attack her with a vengeance. The man is snapped out of his shock as I scrath his honey-bun, and the stupid man tries to pull me off her. I attack him then. Hahahaha. This is fun!

Finally, they succeed in ripping me off, send me a horrified look, and rush away. Screw them.

I skip away, once more happy as a clam. That is how the rest of my day continues until the reaping. Happy, sad, attempt to murder, happy, sad, attempt to murder, and so on. It's quite fun, and I consider my day to be quite interesting. Finally, its time for the Reaping and I head for the square.

I block out our boring mayor, and happy-go-lucky escort. Finally, her annoying voice breaks through my haze of happiness, as she calls out for the ladies to go first. I watch her skip to the glass ball, and pull out a slip of paper.

"Holly Winterberry!" is called.

Wait, what? I walk up, calm, and laugh inside at the astonished faces. I'm not THAT insane.

But, then I crack, as she walks towards the glass full of male names. I launch myself at that too perfect face, and as she is quite surprised by suddenly having 75 lbs. of Holly suddenly on top of her. I get in a good swipe, watching in satisfaction as my nails leave attractive red marks on her face.

"DIE, DIE, DIE! WHYYYYY MUST YOU BE SO STUPID! DIE!" I scream, enjoying the sound of my own voice screaming. Two Peacekeepers come at me. Big mistake.

They try to grab me, but I'm way too clever for their small brains. I do read, after all. One tries to grab my arms, but I bite his hand viciously. THEY MUST NOT TOUCH ME. That's what THEY used to do, as they tucked me into bed. The blood starts oozing out of the bite mark on his hand, and he looks at me with a new fear in his eyes. GOOD. Little munchkin like me does those kind of things if you're not careful.

I loose all sense of myself after that, letting the feral side of me take over. The next man comes at me, and I kick him between the legs, right where it hurts.

"TRY HAVING KIDS AFTER THAT! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT AS YOU DIE! DIE!" I dance around in a war dance over my 3 victims, groaning on the floor. Unfortunately, I don't notice the next Peacekeeper sneak up on me. All I felt of his presence was the needle slipping into my arm. Oops.

I'm already feeling woozy, and all I can get out before I fall into unconsciousness is "I'm not a freak."

**WELL! So, we didn't get to the male reaping of 7, so in the next District 7 chapter, I'll just continue from where Holly gets knocked out. I hope I got her craziness right… I wasn't really sure, SO review please? I live on reviews… Theoretically. Anyway, hope you liked it! Oh, and has no one figured out the artists for the last chapters? Hmmm? Anyway, thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**~Blue**


	8. Don't Worry Be Happy: District 1 Reaping

**HEY! How's it going? Thanks for the reviews everybody(: Glad I got some craziness right after all. So, anybody got some ideas on the artists for the last few songs? Hmmm? C'mon guys, it'll get you sponsor points… You know, I'm desperate… Kinda… Okay, well onto the story. I've only had one request for alliance, so most are gonna be left to me… And it's probably not gonna be pretty(; Just kidding, but seriously… Anyway, ROMANCES! So, I'm thinking that after Katniss's games, people are gonna realize how valuable romances are, and there are gonna be a lot more. But, I want my romances to be natural, and not forced, so we'll see how it goes(: So it's only been from girls' point of views, so all those who created boys out there, tell me if you see anyone you want a romance with… Oh, and I might be a terribly mean author, and break up some tributes and their romances with the people they left behind in their districts… Maybe, maybe me, or leave it in a review, just let me know what you want PLEASE! If you wanna be a loner, part of the Career pack or what. I just need to know. And this is a ridiculously long authors note, so here we go(:**

**~Blue**

**DISTRICT ONE REAPING- FRAGRANCE LAURYL'S POV**

My ceiling is sparkly pink. Just a great thing to wake up to in the morning! Like usual, I wake up with a smile on my face. Aren't days like this just beautiful? I turn to Shimmer, my favorite fairy friend, and tell her my dream. It was just wonderful. Rainbows and sunshine and everything I love.

I dress to impress, as it's Reaping day today. My puffiest skirt, covered in pink lace, and a frilly purple shirt with bows. Oh, how I love my outfits. I smooth my hair into its pigtails, the white lace contrasting to the shiny black of my hair. I consider putting makeup on, but decide against. I want to be natural! I giggle, and see my deep blue eyes scrunch up at the motion. That only serves to make me laugh more.

I skip down the stairs, startling my brother, who's sitting at the table making me breakfast.

"Here you go Bunny, eat up! You'll want your strength if you go to the Capitol! Remember, you're only 14, you don't have to volunteer!" He tells me sternly.

I pinch his cheek and smile. I love my brother. He's the only family I have, after our parents died in an explosion. Its funny how such a thing as taking a walk near a factory can kill you. I start to tear up, peck my brother on the cheek, and leave the house before my brother can see. I don't want him to see my tears.

I start to brighten up as I see the sunlight beaming down upon District 1. These are the days I love. As I hop down the street, someone accidently runs into me. I guess they didn't see me, as I'm so tiny. I look up, already smiling to apologize, when they start yelling at me. I start to cry.

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Is there anyway I can help you? Oh dear, I hope I didn't hurt you! I'm so sorry! Like, way sorry!" I blubber out, determined to make up for my mistake.

The person seems alarmed at my intensity and shame at this occasion, and she hurries away, and muttering a quick "its fine." to me. At least she's happy(:

I'm looking around for Shelley, my bestest friend, besides my fairy friends. The only problem with my fairy friends is that no else seems to see them! People are so silly sometimes, I say shaking my head happily.

I find Shelley in our favorite store, "Glimmer and Things." It's full of the most amazing things, sparkly bows, gowns, tiaras, and really anything a girl could want. We wander around, looking for things that tickle our fancy, until it's Reaping time. I hurry and buy my new sparkley headband, and slip it on my head to accent my outfit. I remember where we're going, and turn to Shelley.

"Shelley, I've known you for like… Forever. You're my best friend. So I really hope that, like, we'll both get back home tonight." I say to her in a rush, as though I just ate a whole candy bar. Which I did.

She smiles sadly at me, her blonde curls bouncing, and we embrace as we depart for the 14 year old section. I look around me at all the muscled girls, and menacing boys. Being in a Career district does has it's advantages but sometimes the other kids scare me. Oh well, they all have great personalities, and are lovely people.

I start to watch the Reaping, and can't help but notice how pretty the escort is. She's dyed a pink, and has a sparkly purple wig on. That's my kind of dress-up! Like, how cute(:

She walks gracefully and purposefully to the glass ball that holds all of our names. Oh, I do hope no one gets hurt or disappointed by the reaping. Everyone deserves to be happy.

I don't hear the girl's name, but I see her walk up! She looks absouletely terrified! No one deserves that! Most people are in shock, not believing that one girl can look so scared. I feel a tug on my heart, pulling me to this girl. I walk up, take her hands in mine, turn to the escort, and state that I'm volunteering.

I focus my attention back on the little girl, and tell her, "There, now you don't have to be scared anymore!" She gives me a watery smile as she descends the steps back into the clutches of her friends. Much better, she looks happier now.

The escort pulls herself together, and goes to the boy's ball. This I pay attention for. I don't want this boy to die! A name is called, and the boy walks up with a smirk on his face. There is a rush, and a cloud of dust appears as many who want to volunteer rush up. A triumphant boy emerges.

"Well, it's a year overdue, but hopefully my district partner isn't a lost cause. I'm Satin Calliope, and I volunteer." The boy states in a relatively quiet voice that catches peoples attention.

I get a good look at him, and like what I see. This boy has wavy auburn hair, and attractive cornflower blue eyes. He's about a medium height, but looks taller with his straight posture. I notice he moves quite gracefully for a male.

He walks towards me, and we shake hands. He gives me a reassuring smile, and I know I like him. He really is quite nice. I notice his fingertips are bandaged, and feel a rush of sympathy. Poor dear. I beam back at him, hoping that I won't have to kill him, and he won't kill me.

**Okay, I hope I didn't make her seem crazy, just wanted to portray her extreme kindness and happiness… Anyway, review please(: Any questions/ requests, PM me as usual(:**

**Love, **

**Blue**

**P.S. Not trying to advertise or anything, but if you're a Harry Potter fan, check out my new story on my profile pleaseeee(:**


	9. Walking on Sunshine: District 6 Reaping

HEYLO! Once again, here I am(: Anyway, I've gotten many alliance and romance notes, thank you guys(: I'll be PMing everyone, informing them of requests for stuff later, when I find the time. I've figured out the order for the rest of the Reapings, just though I'd let ya'll know. (If you're wondering, it'll be 6, 3, 8, 4, 10.) Also, being the genius I am, I JUST realized that there are two Auroras… SO! I'm just going to change Aurora from Dis. 9 to Rory if that's okay. Let me know if it isn't okay. ALSO! The train rides will all be in the male point of view, to introduce their characters more fully. But, from then on, it'll be mixed POV's in every chapter. It's easier to manage that way, sorry. Any questions, PM me! OH! One last thing- To make this character fit more, I'm changing the tone of the district. 6 and 10 are switching. I know it says it in the Hunger Games, but I'm changing it. Author's liberty(; Sorry:P

~Blue

**DISTRICT SIX REAPING- AURORA BUBONA'S POV**

I wake up from my dream regretfully. It had really been great, full of new fabrics and colors… If only I could learn to replicate that sparkle, that pattern. Too bad I lived in six instead of eight, or even one! OH well. We all must be happy with what we have.

I look out my window, and watch the sunrise. Hmmm a sunrise. That'd be a great outfit! If I don't get chosen today, I'll have to work on that. Waking up this early isn't something new for me. Working on a ranch does that to you. I smile out the window at my family's ranch. I love it here.

I look around my room, full of bright colors and animal prints. Just like me. Colorful as a rainbow, Hespera tells me.

I decided to get dressed for the day. Bright electric blue cheetah print pants that hug my curves, and a bright, sparkly, yellow shirt clad me for the day.

Moving to the bathroom, I put my brunette hair up in a ponytail, using bobby pins to create the look of a fan. I don't think anyone's ever used that look before, so it works. I complete the look with a headband that pulls the loose hair away from my dark brown eyes. I try to place my things back on the shelf, but my petite 5'3 height prevents it. Oh well.

Trying to kill time, I sit down at my desk, and pull my sketch pad towards me, wanting to start on the sunset outfit I'd envisioned earlier. Making my own outfits was no problem, as I had had my own sewing machine since I was 7. I immerse myself in the work, loving every minute of it.

"Aurora!" Rings up the stairs, and I take it as my cue to go down the stairs.

I dance down them to see my mother waiting for me at the bottom, her apron on, a bowl in her hand, and her icy blue eyes fixed on me.

"Breakfast is ready Honey, you'll have to eat quickly if you want to meet Hespera in time." She tells me. My mother is very domestic, and has a thing with being punctual. I smile at her, hug her, and continue on my way to the kitchen.

My father grins at me from his spot at the head of the table. I smile back at him, showing my dimples. I stroll to him and hug him. "Morning Daddy."

"Morning Aurora." He says back to me. I'm a total daddies girl, considering I only have brothers. Speaking of my brothers, they chose this time to come into the kitchen.

Consus and Faunus are both sandy haired and blue eyes. Consus is older, being 23, while Faunus is only 22. They're the big and strong young men my father needed around the ranch.

"Hey, Aurora, have those guys given you any more trouble?" Consus asks me with an easy grin.

"Ha, I doubt anyone would want to give me trouble after you two talk to them." I reply with a giggle and a smile. My brothers are fiercely protective, and after 2 guys at my school had been making unwanted advancements towards me, it was time for them to step in.

I chuckle as our border collie, Molly, sweeps past my feet. I love animals, and working on a ranch with horses, cows, and dogs float my boat. Plus, just in case I ever do end up going to the Capitol, I have experience with whips and knives. Two birds with one stone! Not that I'd ever want to kill any birds, they're way too sweet for me to even consider killing them.

I continue to laugh and smile as I scarf down my breakfast, eager to find my best friend, Hespera.

I kiss everyone goodbye, then continue out the door. As I'm walking towards town, I see a dust devil, and immediately think of a hair style that would look great along those lines. I continue thinking of new patterns, outfits, and hairstyles as I continue my walk into the more populated area of District 6. I skip around in the sunniest spots, avoiding the dark. The sunshine reflects my mood and personality I guess. Happy and bubbly.

I spot Hespera waiting for me at our usual spot by the Justice Building.

Hespera is tall and lean, with almost no curve to her, while I'm short and relatively curvy. Her dirty blonde hair is continually swishing down into her blue eyes. In a way, I guess we're polar opposites. She's shy and quiet, preferring colors that don't stand out, while I love eye-popping colors and talking to people.

Hespera smiles at me, and we continue on our way, talking about meaningless things. It takes awhile to make it to the normal 17 year old area, as I have to stop and talk to everyone I know.

When we finally get there, Hespera grows silent, and I know she must be nervous. I fill the silence between us with my usual happy and bubbly chatter. I'm trying to hide my own terror at the prospect of being Reaped.

Finally, our escort takes the stage, and I analyze her outfit, and how I might be able to do something similar. The initial design isn't hard, but the texture of the fabric! I don't know I'd ever be able to replicate that. It swishes when she walks to the girl's ball, and its all I can do to pull my attention away from her clothes to the actual Reaping.

"Aurora Bubona!" Is called.

No. That can't be me, can it? Apparently it is, because everyone suddenly turns to look at me. My hands start to shake, revealing my nervousness. I'm truly shocked. As I walk up to the stage, I find my brothers in the crowd.

Their fists are shaking, and I know if they could, they'd be up here already, volunteering for the unfortunate male about to be called. That's all they do it seems. Protect me.

For them, I try to be happy again, for appearance's sake.

I can barely pull myself together in time to catch the boy's name.

"Marin Gante!" Rings out, echoeing around the silent square.

Ah, our resident ladies man. Despite being 3 years younger than me, Marin has hit on me a few times, and as far as I know, he's gotten to intimately know most of the young ladies in our district. Consus and Faunus have "spoken" to him before.

Marin walks up to the stage, looking like he's accepted what's about to happen to him. He has swishy brown hair that falls into his eyes, and I suppose, he's fairly good looking. Not too strong, not too weak.

I'm so afraid. Afraid for me, afraid for Marin, afraid that I might actually have to hurt someone. Me being me, I look for the good spotlight in this situation. At least I'll be able to see the inventive fabrics in the Capitol. I paste on a winning smile, and shake Marin's hand.

**SO! What did you guys think? I was slightly scatter-brained when I wrote this, so it might be all over the place… Review pleaseeee(: Keep the alliance and romance requests coming too please(:**

**Love, **

**Blue Raspberry**


End file.
